The invention relates to a hydraulic steering arrangement for vehicles, with a steering motor, a flow amplifier in fluid connection therewith, which amplifies a fluid flow measured by a steering measuring device, at least one sensor, which determines a performance characteristic of the vehicle, and a control device, which changes the amount of fluid supplied to the steering motor in dependence on an output signal of the sensor.
A steering arrangement of that kind for a centre-pivot steered vehicle is known from WO 91/01239. In this steering arrangement, a sensor at the steering hand wheel shaft determines steering hand wheel angle and a sensor at the steering motor determines steering motor angle, which are both transmitted to a control arrangement. If the steering handwheel angle does not correspond with the steering motor angle, an error-correcting device that consists of a further pump with series-connected valves is put into operation. Using the error-correcting device the steering motor has additional hydraulic fluid supplied to it or removed from it, so that the position of the steering handwheel and the position of the steered wheels can again be made to coincide with one another. The device also contains a mechanically operated and hydraulically-acting valve mounted on the steering handwheel shaft, which is intended to ensure that a correction can only be carried out when the steering handwheel is operated. With the known arrangement, the performance characteristic of the vehicle can be varied. In particular, errors, which arise, for example, as a result of leakages or non-linearities in the steering arrangement, can be eliminated. The expenditure, however, is relatively high, caused by an additional pump and additional valves and hydraulic hoses, which have to guarantee the connection, inter alia, to the steering motor.